


Fourth Time's the Charm

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Requested, Sebs fault, Smut, blame seb, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by Small Gay. The boys have some kinky times while also having some soft times.





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Jeremy was sat on the floor, his head just between Michael’s knees, Michael’s fingers in his hair. They had decided they would try and braid Jeremy’s hair, but he had complained that it hurt too much, so currently, Michael was petting him instead. Jeremy enjoyed it a lot more. 

Michael laughed to himself. “Braiding doesn't even really pull that much.”

“I have a sensitive scalp,” Jeremy murmured. 

Michael hummed. “You have a lot of sensitive things.”

“Mm, my heart.”

Michael chuckled, nodding. “Your dick.”

“Let my dick live in peace!” Jeremy was red already. 

“Actually, I'd rather not.” Michael snickered. “I'd rather it live in _me_.”

“Wh– Right _now_?!”

Michael laughed again. “I'm kidding, sunshine.”

“Well, I’m horny.”

“Thank God, so am I.” Michael leaned down, kissing Jeremy slowly.

Jeremy instantly returned the kiss, deepening it himself. 

Michael smiled against Jeremy's lips. “So insatiable, the teenage libido.”

“It’s not our fault you know. At least we have each other.” Jeremy kissed him again. 

Michael hummed in agreement, pulling Jeremy up to sit in his lap so that he could kiss him properly.

Jeremy liked the new angle, parting his lips and bringing his hands up to cup Michael’s cheeks. 

Michael pressed harder into the kiss, his tongue brushing Jeremy's bottom lip. 

Jeremy gasped softly, but encouraged the action, pressing harder himself. One of his hands moved up to rest in Michael’s hair. 

Michael's tongue slipped into Jeremy's mouth, carefully exploring as his hand trailed up to the one the Jeremy hand in his hair. His closed Jeremy's fingers, pulling softly to urge him into tugging on his hair.

Jeremy did, pulling gently at first as he fell deeper under Michael’s spell. 

Michael sighed contentedly into the kiss, reluctantly pulling away the breathe. He looked down at Jeremy with hooded eyes. “We should probably lock the door, huh?”

“Please?” Jeremy agreed, his voice small. He really didn’t want Michael to move. 

Michael nodded, pressing another languid kiss to Jeremy's lips before pulling away. “Go wait on the bed for me?”

“Fine,” Jeremy mumbled, unable to argue. He rolled all the way to the bed before standing up. 

Michael chuckled, getting to his feet and strolling over to lock the door. 

Jeremy crawled up on the bed, sprawling out to look inviting as he waited for Michael to return. 

Michael smiled, hurrying back over. “Hey there.”

Jeremy beamed. “Hi!”

Michael climbed into the bed, gently pulling Jeremy's shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. “You're beautiful.”

“Even this pale?” Jeremy questioned quietly. 

“Jeremy, literally everything about you is perfect. You're beautiful exactly how you are. I happen to love how pale you are.”

“Just making sure,” Jeremy mumbled. “Sorry. Continue?”

Michael leaned down, kissing Jeremy's forehead. “I love you. Every inch of you.”

Jeremy laughed under his breath. “Well, I love you too. That’s more inches to love, so I win.”

Michael smiled. “That feels like cheating, somehow.”

“It’s not! It’s a win for me, pure and legal!”

“Fine, fine,” Michael waved it off, his fingers ghosting from Jeremy’s collar bone down to his naval. 

Jeremy tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair to encourage him to keep going. He flashed a smile. 

Michael felt his heart melt. “I don't think you understand how cute you are. That smile gave me heartburn. In the good way.” He pressed feather light kisses down Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy grunted. “I-I’m not supposed to be cute while we’re fucking, I’m supposed to be sexy.”

“The two go hand in hand, Jeremiah.” Michael smiled, nipping lightly Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy whined, tugging at Michael’s hair. “I guess,” he muttered. 

Michael breathed out a soft sigh, lowering himself down to kiss over Jeremy's collar bone.

Jeremy shuddered, pulling more on Michael’s hair. 

Michael shifted, fingers dancing at the waistband of Jeremy's pants. “You gonna strip me or what, big guy?”

“I’m not a big guy,” Jeremy muttered. “You want me to?”

Michael smiled reassuringly. “If you don't mind?”

Jeremy reached up. “I think you need to be shirtless right now.”

Michael let Jeremy pull it over his head, grinning down at him. 

“There!” Jeremy smiled. He immediately went to work on Michael’s pants. He wanted to get back into it. 

Michael laughed, rolling them over suddenly so that Jeremy straddled him.

Jeremy blinked. “Nice.” He easily tugged Michael’s pants down past his hips, his boxers coming along with them. 

“Damn, eager?”

“Little bit?” Jeremy answered, blushing. 

Michael grinned, kissing him softly. “Nerd.”

“Just undress me, Micah.”

Michael leaned down to suck a dark mark into the crook of Jeremy's neck. “Gladly.” He worked at the fastenings on Jeremy's jeans.

Jeremy shivered. “H-Hurry.” The pressure of his pants was getting to be too much. 

Michael complied, stripping Jeremy down quickly. Once he was done, he shifted back up, pulling Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy whined instantly against Michael’s lips, his hand snaking down to try and give himself the relief Michael was refusing him. 

Michael grunted, grabbing Jeremy's wrist to stop him. He quickly replaced it with his own, carefully working Jeremy up.

Michael’s hand was much more enjoyable than Jeremy’s own could have been. His whines turned into little breathy moans. 

Michael smiled, shifting down to mouth at Jeremy's jaw. “Good?”

Jeremy nodded, moaning into Michael’s ear. 

Michael smirked, twisting his wrist and speeding up. “Wait for permission, okay?”

“But–” A moan cut Jeremy off, long and whiney. 

Michael hummed, still working Jeremy as he kissed him languidly. His tongue swept over the roof of Jeremy's mouth, drawing out as many sounds from the other boy as he could.

The moans and whimpers came freely and easily from Jeremy. He pulled weakly on Michael’s hair.

Michael pulled away from the kiss, his hand speeding up ever so slightly. “You make such pretty sounds, Jere.”

On cue, Jeremy’s moans became needier. “M-Micah,” he whined. He was close, and he could feel it. 

Michael kissed him softly in response. “Tell me when you're really close, okay?”

Jeremy whimpered, but nodded. He could wait a little while longer. He kept his hand in Michael’s hair, tugging aimlessly. 

Michael kept his pace steady, careful not to speed up any more and accidentally push Jeremy over the edge. He watched the blissful expression on his boyfriend's face, waiting for him to give the warning.

Jeremy pathetically pulled Michael down to his lips in a feeble attempt at a kiss, but it didn’t go great. He didn’t care. “I-I’m– Michael, I’m cl–” He would have been angry his moans kept interrupting him if he weren’t so pleased. 

Michael smirked, continuing for only a second more before pulling his hand away completely. He hummed, grabbing Jeremy's wrists to make sure he didn't touch himself.

Jeremy whined loudly. “M-Mikey–” He tried to rub his legs together. He needed the relief. 

Michael tsked, rolling them until he could pin Jeremy completely.

Jeremy groaned under Michael, helpless to do anything to ease himself. He breathed heavily. “Micah, I need to–” He whined for emphasis instead of saying it. 

Michael smirked, wiping the precome that had gotten on his hand on the bed sheets. He could wash them later. “Not yet.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “B-But I’m so close, it _hurts_!”

Michael shushed him, running his fingers through the other boy's hair. “Trust me, okay? It'll be worth it, I promise.”

Jeremy didn’t look like he trusted him, but he nodded anyway. “F-Fine.”

Michael waited a couple minutes, pressing kisses over Jeremy's face. Once he was sure Jeremy wasn't close anymore, he released him, crawling down between his legs.

Jeremy took deep breaths. “Wh-What are you doing?” Hopefully, Michael would let him release soon. 

Michael just hummed, taking him in hand once again but this time pressing a kiss to the tip.

Jeremy twitched. “Wh-What…?”

“You have to tell me when you're close again, okay?” Michael took him into his mouth.

Jeremy nearly screamed at the sensation. He didn’t think he’d been this painfully hard in a long time. He thought about not telling Michael, and just letting it happen, but that was wrong on many levels. He pulled hard on Michael’s hair. 

Michael shuddered, taking Jeremy deeper. He hollowed his cheeks, wasting no time in starting up a rhythm.

It never took Jeremy long to get worked up the second time. His moans mixed with breathy pants as he held himself together as best he could. 

Michael hummed around him, eyes once again locked on his face as he worked.

Jeremy’s eyes squeezed closed. “A-Again, Micah–” He was close, already, and he could only hope he’d be allowed to finish this time. 

Michael repeated his actions, his tongue running over the underside carefully this time.

“I-I-I’m close,” Jeremy whispered, shaking weakly. Michael really was the best at this. 

Michael once again pulled away, however reluctantly this time. He moved back up Jeremy's body, pinning him again. 

Jeremy gasped. “Wh-What?” he murmured in disappointment. “N-No, let me– I need to–”

Michael silenced him with another kiss. “Trust me.”

“M-Michael, I _need_ to,” Jeremy whined.

“You're okay,” Michael assured. “Just a little longer.”

A tear slipped out of Jeremy’s eye. “B-But it hurts.” It was a pleasurable pain, but Michael didn’t have to know that. Whining was part of Jeremy’s fun. 

Michael cooed, brushing the tear away with his thumb. “Just a little more, babe, you're doing great.”

Jeremy felt another tear coming up. “J-Just a little more?”

Michael nodded. “You're doing so amazing, Jere.”

Jeremy let the teardrop fall. “Th-Thanks,” he whispered. 

Michael soothed Jeremy for a few minutes more before eventually sitting up. He ground down into Jeremy. “Prep me?”

Jeremy was still crying. “A-Are you sure?” He knew he would finish soon.

Michael nodded. “Please?”

Jeremy’s legs felt weak. “L-Lube?”

Michael grabbed it from the drawer on his bedside table, handing it to Jeremy.

Jeremy got up on his elbows, pushing himself into a sitting position. He shakily poured some of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers, warming it quickly. He looked at Michael for permission. 

Michael nodded, grabbing Jeremy's shoulders for support, pressing their chests together. “Love you, Jerm.”

Jeremy pulled himself together once again as he felt a tear fall onto Michael. “L-Love you more,” he stammered. Slowly, he began his work. 

Michael gulped, breath hitching. He pressed back into Jeremy's fingers, a moan leaving him when he grazed his prostate. “F-Fuck.”

“Is that good?” Jeremy asked softly, turned on impossibly further by Michael’s sounds and expression. 

Michael nodded, mewling softly. “S-So good.”

Jeremy smiled a little. He loved pleasing Michael. He kept going, his urgency brought upon him by his hard-on. 

Michael whined, eventually having to stop Jeremy before got too worked up. “Th-That’s enough,” he panted. “Are you r-ready?”

Jeremy had to reach over to the drawer for a condom, but soon he was ready. “I think so,” he whispered. 

Michael nodded, drawing him into a lazy kiss and he carefully sunk down onto him.

Jeremy’s breath hitched instantly. He knew this time Michael _had_ to let him finish, right? “Warm,” he heard himself say awkwardly. 

Michael couldn't help but laugh. “That's why it's called a warm body, bud.”

“Shut up, I’m fucking you!”

Michael hummed as he lifted himself up again. “Are you? I'm the one doing the work here, buddy.”

“That’s what happens when you ride someone!” Jeremy scoffed. “You won’t let me nut!”

Michael chuckled as he started up a rhythm, breath catching in his throat. “F-Fuck, Jere.” 

Jeremy started his own rhythm so Michael couldn’t take all the credit. He leaned up and kissed Michael hard to swallow his sounds. 

Michael groaned when he shifted slightly, angle adjusting to hit right where he needed. 

Jeremy thrust hard, eager to get to his and Michael’s climaxes. He felt like crying again, he was so close. 

Michael panted, fingers digging into the skin of Jeremy's back. “Are you c-close?”

Nodding violently, Jeremy squeezed another tear from his eye. “A-Are you?” Michael’s fingernails were surely making marks on his skin, but he didn’t care. 

Michael dropped his forehead down onto Jeremy's shoulder, whining softly. “Yes,” he breathed, pulling off of Jeremy yet again. “L-Last time.”

“I-I can–?” Jeremy needed Michael to say it. 

Michael removed himself from Jeremy. “You can come next time,” he murmured, still breathing heavy. “This is the- the last time.”

“What?” Jeremy’s voice was sad and laced with betrayal. “B-But I–” 

“ _Trust me_ ,” Michael repeated. “Just- trust me. Okay? I promise this is the last one.”

“B-But what more can we even d-do?” Jeremy felt like he would die. He was too hard. 

Michael smiled, nuzzling Jeremy's neck. “You can fuck me hard until you cum,” he promised.

“H-Hard?” Jeremy leaned his head on Michael’s. That sounded promising. 

“As hard as you want, sunshine.”

“Please?”

“Just a little bit longer.” Michael once again waited until Jeremy was no longer close to climax before falling backwards onto the bed, dragging Jeremy to hover over him as he went limp, staring up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. “Fuck me 'till you cum in me.”

Jeremy gulped. He said nothing, but shakily lined himself up and pushed in, not even having to hold himself up, he was so hard. 

Michael moaned softly, eyes automatically falling closed. “Fuck me,” he pleaded.

Jeremy obliged, not bothering to start slowly. He thrust hard, taking advantage of Michael’s permission. 

Michael was instantly a moaning mess, writhing beneath him in an attempt to get the right angle. It didn't take long to find it, instantly moaning even louder.

Jeremy loved Michael’s noises more than what was probably acceptable. He held nothing back, thrusting harshly at the angle he knew Michael adored. 

“Oh fuck, Jere,” Michael moaned. “Fuck, it feels so good, babe, so good. I'm already getting close, oh fuck.”

“You can w-wait a minute, right?” Jeremy teased. 

Michael would've laughed if he could stop moaning for more than two seconds. The assault on his prostate was really getting to him. There was no way he was gonna last. “Jeremy,” he whined.

“I-If I can wait, s-so can you.” Jeremy just wanted a little control. 

Michael whimpered, but didn't protest.

Jeremy couldn’t really do this to Michael, could he? It was a little petty. He would have sighed if, like Michael, he could stop moaning. “I-I’m sorry, j-just do it when it c-comes.” He was tired of holding it in himself. A few more thrusts and he’d let go. 

'When it comes’ turned out to be a lot sooner than Michael expected, because then he was suddenly coming. He gasped as it hit him, the euphoria flooding his sensing and causing him to tense.

“Oh shit–” Jeremy whispered, feeling himself pushed over the edge by Michael’s incredibly hot climax. He’d held it in too long, and it felt too pleasurable. A new stream of tears fell from his eyes as he screamed with his release—what should have been three separate orgasms all combined into one.

Michael groaned as Jeremy came, rocking his body to draw it out and maximize his boyfriend's pleasure. He'd earned it, after all.

Jeremy’s climax didn’t end. He was still shaking, eventually pulling out for fear the condom would break. 

Michael watched him with hooded eyes, carefully tracing his fingers through Jeremy's hair as he waited for him to come down.

Jeremy finally stopped, but he was crying. After being denied three times, he felt exhausted, yet pleased beyond compare. He subconsciously leaned into Michael’s touch as he came off the best high of his life. 

Michael grabbed a couple tissues, cleaning the pair of them off quickly and disposing of the condom by pulling it off, tying it, and tossing it into the trash. Once he was done, he cuddled close to Jeremy. “Are you okay?” 

Tears still spilled down Jeremy’s cheeks, but he nodded. “S-So okay. Biggest nut ever.”

Michael laughed, pressing soft kisses to the tear tracks staining Jeremy's cheeks. “Worth the wait?”

Jeremy nodded again. “Sleepy time,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled, reaching down to grab the duvet and pull it up over them.

Jeremy closed his eyes. “I like fuckin’ you.”

Michael laughed, rolling his eyes. “I like being fucked by you.”

“Mm, I’m glad.” Jeremy felt totally high off his ass. 

Michael didn't think Jeremy was going to fully recover for a while. “Go to sleep, dummy.”

“M’kay,” Jeremy said with a yawn, pulling Michael closer. 

Michael smiled, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he snuggled up close to Jeremy's chest. “Love you.”

Jeremy buried his face in whatever warmth Michael was emitting. “Love you most, babe,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests can by sent to our tumblr @unfortunatelydragon !!


End file.
